A variety of known connectors are available for use with coaxial cable. These include SMA, SSMA, and SMC-type coaxial connectors. Such connectors are available in both straight and right angle configurations with threaded studs to which the coaxial cables are connected.
It has been recognized that it is important to tighten the cables to such connectors to specific torque values. Since such connectors are often used in very high density environments, such as avionics and the like, the connectors are often very tightly packed. This can create difficulties in attempting to properly torque each connector.
Torque wrenches are known for use with connectors as described above. However, in high density environments, the connectors are too closely spaced to be able to use known torque wrenches.
There continues to be a need for torque wrenches usable in connection with high density miniature and sub-miniature connectors. Preferably, such torque wrenches would not only be usable in high density environments to properly torque each connector, they will also be cost effective to manufacture in a variety of sizes to be usable with different nut sizes, are required by SMA, SSMA, SMC and other types of high density connectors.